A Final GoodBye
by Kivanfangirl
Summary: After spending many months of bonding, Zexion has to go back to Castle Oblivion to report his findings of Spira. However, there is a certain Al Bhed thief that feels as if her heart is being stolen from his departure. Rated M Please R


Rikku laid beside the Cloaked Schemer with her head nuzzled up against his shoulder with her eyes closed. She heaved a soft sigh before looking to the male that she rested on. The young blond Al Bhed was concerned for her new companion. He was finally fulfilled his promise of assisting with the trails for the Final Aeon and defeating Sin. Now they were resting in the Calm Lands beside each other. She looks up to him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Zexion..? she started, " ..do you have to leave?"she asked softly.

The Nobody opened his eyes and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder as he gave her a sigh. "I am afraid so."

Rikku frowned at his reply and sat up, pushing away his grip. "I see.."

She turned herself around and her her back face him as she shook her head with light tears falling down her naturally sun-tanned cheeks. She didn't want to embarrass herself by crying. Zexion watched her with careful eyes and felt a small tinge of guilt. He knew that Rikku would be heartbroken by his departure but he couldn't take her with him, even if he wanted to. The Nobody had reports to hand in to his Superior and the others of the Organization would demand an explanation as to why he brought her with him. It is nothing more than a mere headache to think about all the possible cases of events that would happen if she was to indeed go back with him. He sits up and places a gloved hand on her shoulder as he spoke softly to her.

"Rikku..I know you are upset about this but I really must leave."

She held her eyes closed tighter as just the thought of being away from his side physically hurted her. "H-how soon must you leave?" she stifled through tears.

He thought on her question. "Tomorrow, at the latest."

Her heart sank. Should could already see herself now; standing on the edge of her brother's air ship while flying over Spira, looking out to the clouds and yearning got his touch, his soothing voice, and his oddly cool embrace. All of which she will miss and never get a chance to enjoy again. Rikku glanced up to the side to Zexion with a sad smile.

"Can we at least spend the last day you are here together?" she asked within a whisper, as if her request was meant to be a secret.

The Cloaked Schemer gave her a soft nod as he slowly moved the hand that rested on her shoulder to her cheek, smiling faintly at her. "But of course. We can do anything you wish, my dear."

Rikku smiles at his words as she closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his. As their lips were locked, her heart raced quickly within her heart as she placed her hand on his cheek to hold him close to her. Zexion smiled to himself and wrapped his other hand around her middle while holding her closer to him. Between the two of them, non-audio-able moans could be heard as they expressed their affection towards each other through a soft and passionate kiss.

As they became more in their kiss became more in depth, Rikku turned herself over and allowed Zexion to tower over her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her heart rate went through the roof as she felt his strong form over her's. In her eyes, there was nothing wrong with him. Other than his lack of being able to feel emotions because if his lack of a heart, he was perfect for her. But what he lacked in emotions his made up for with his actions towards her and others. For that, she admired him.

She held onto his cloak while feeling the metal chains ghost over the exposed skin over her chest. Her eye lids closed from the rush of passion that pulsed through her body as he slowly traced her sides and hips. "Z-Zexion.." she breathed against his lips. "...will you take me as your's and give me something to remember while you are gone?"

He paused for a moment as he looked down to her with a sad smile. "I can do that for you, but I will not stop you from moving on. I know that my time as a Nobody will be limited. Do not hold yourself back for me. I can't come back. But what I can do is give you something to remember me by. That..I can promise you."

She gave him a nod, understanding his circumstance. "I understand. Now just shut up and kiss me." she says with a grin as she grabs him by his middle cloak hem and pressed their lips together, making them both smile. From then on little to no words were spoken between them.

Rikku had the pleasure of teasing him as she unzipped his cloak from under him and moving her hand freely across his chest while Zexion made quick work of her orange top, revealing her yellow top. The young Al Bhed shrugged off her top as she glanced at Zexion with a knowing look. She just had to say one word and he knew what she requested of him. "Pants.." And without further request, he leaned back onto his heels and unzipped his pants and shrugged them off, along with his shoes. While he removed his pants, she wiggled her shorts off and kicked off her own shoes. Once they were both in their pure glory, she reached up for him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist while she had a sinister grin on her lips.

Zexion chuckled at her movements and tilted his head at her with his dark locks surrounding his dark orbs that stared down to her with pure darkness. "Someone seems a bit demanding this evening."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "It's your fault for having to leave." she says with a pout.

He gave a sigh. "I know..trust me, I wouldn't if I could avoid it. Just know that it has been a pleasure and an honor to have the chance to meet you as well as be intimate with you."

Small traces of tears formed in her eyes as she gave him a sad smile. "Likewise, Zexy..Just promise you will take care of yourself, kay?"

He nods with a small smile. " I promise. Now..where were we?" He looks down to her and smiles a little more. "Ah..yes.."

It was then his turn to lean down and tease her lips with soft nips as he slowly pushed himself into her. The moment that they touched completely, she gave a moan against his lips and arched her chest against his. He held her by the hips as she wrapped her arms protectively around his neck as they exchanged rocking against one another. For several minutes, they were in a state of constant pleasure until Rikku and Zexion both felt a rush of exploding passion and came into one another in moans against each other.

They then broke from their lip-locking kiss and panted breathlessly against each other, exchanging smiles. Zexion reached over to find his cloak and draped it over the both of them as they cuddled together. He glanced over to her for a moment as he heard her heart beat rapidly against him. "Do you have any regrets?"

She shook her head at him as she wrapped her arms around him with her eyes closed. "Not in the slightest..Thank you Zexion."

He leaned over to kiss her forehead softly with a soft smile. "Trust me..it was my pleasure."

They both then fell asleep in each other's arms so they would be rested for the next day, where Rikku would say her final good-bye to the Nobody that stole her heart. Secretly, she hoped that he would be able to come back to Spira, but she doubted it. Then again, anything is possible...isn't it?


End file.
